


The Worst Auror

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: James has a way of ending up at St. Mungo's with different injuries, but this time the hex brings about a much pleasant result than usual.





	The Worst Auror

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Get Lucky 2018 Challenge at Livejournal  
> Prompt: "Does everyone get such special treatment?"  
> "I guess you're just lucky."  
> "Are you saying I'm going to get lucky?"

Scorpius entered the private triage room restricted to hit wizards and aurors. One look at the man sitting on the table, legs dangling from the edge and he sighed. "What did you do now, James?"

"Why do you think it's my fault?" James asked with a grin.

"Because you seem to spend more time at St. Mungo's than I do, and I work here," Scorpius said, chuckling. "So what happened this time?"

"Bad luck. Stupid hex by stupid kids playing at being Dark wizards. We got called in, but it wasn't really dark magic." James spread his legs even more as Scorpius stood in front of him at the foot of the table. "And now I'm here and I want to fuck you."

Scorpius' eyebrow shot up. "Excuse me?"

Anyone else would be ashamed or mortified, but not James who grinned even more. "The hex makes me blurt hurt random things I'm thinking. We tried most counter spells for truth spells and nothing worked. It doesn't feel like a truth spell anyway. It's not like I feel compelled to tell the truth when people ask me questions, but once in a while I just say what I think without meaning to."

"And you think that you want to fuck me," Scorpius said, trying not to laugh. "Do you ever think about something other than fucking?" he asked while he started to cast spells to determine what James had been hit with.

"On occasion, although not often," James answered unabashedly. "Never at work since not paying attention leads to unpleasant situation, and a lot more than usual when I'm around you and you know it," he added as he closed his fingers around Scorpius' hips and pulled him closer between his legs.

Scorpius snorted as he stepped back "Should I know it because you flirt with me? You'd flirt with the door if I weren't here. You flirt with anyone that talks to you, without discriminating based on age, gender or … pretty much anything else. You are physically unable not to flirt, James. All right, I think I know what it is. I need to get a potion, before I cast a spell to remove it. I'll be right back." He went to their potion room, used his wand to open the cupboard. The cupboard was spelled to open only for the wands of the healers and as soon as a potion was taken out a magical quill would write the name of the potion in a book, ensuring that it'd be replaced promptly.

He returned to the evaluation room. "Here, drink this, and-" He searched into his pocket and brought out a chocolate frog. "Eat this. Potion tastes like shit, even more so than usual."

James grinned. "Does everyone get such special treatment?"

Scorpius shook his head, but smiled. "I guess you're just lucky."

"Are you saying I'm going to get lucky?"

Scorpius chuckled. "You never give up, do you?"

"No, because I love you." Silence fell over the room, both men staring at each other. For the first time since they'd known each other, James looked terrified. "I need to go."

Scorpius put a hand on James' chest. "You need to let me take care of this hex. Just-" He looked at James and smiled. "Don't say anything else. Let me take care of this, and then you can go." Luckily for both, James listened.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Draco asked as he entered Scorpius' bedroom, only to find his son sitting in the dark, on the floor, back against the foot of the bed. "Did anything happen at work?"

"You could say that," Scorpius said, sighing. "James was in."

Draco snorted. "Are you sure that he's not getting hexed to come and see you? I've never heard of an auror getting hexed as much as he does."

"Normally, I'd have said no, but-" Scorpius lit a torch and looked at his father, who'd sat on the couch. "He was hexed with a spell that made him say what he thought. Nothing major. At least until he said that he loves me."

"Isn't that what you've wanted to hear for years?" Draco asked.

Scorpius nodded. "Except this wasn't a spell that compelled him to tell the truth. It could be a prank. He looked horrified about what he said, but he could be acting and it's all part of a lie. His pranks are… elaborate, and that would mean that he knows, and I don't know what's worse: that he might mean it and I have no clue what to do with that or that he's pulling a prank and making fun with me."

Draco smiled. "I think you two have been bickering for years when it would have been easy to avoid each other, which you never wanted to do, and for all of the house rivalry and his reputation for being a prick, you two were never mean to each other." He got up only to sit on the floor next to Scorpius. "It's St. Patrick's. Everyone will be at Finnigan's tonight. Go, drink, see what happens and if it is a prank, you can say that you were drunk and dismiss the entire thing. If it's not, then you can finally see if you and James have a chance. Either way, you can move on, because you've been pining for him since you were in school."

"Seven years, Dad. I was fifteen when I realized that I liked him and now I'm terrified." Scorpius rested his head against Draco's shoulder. "I'm being stupid."

"No, you're being human. An imaginary future with him is better than knowing that you can never have him, , but you might just be pleasantly surprised, if you're willing to take a chance."

Scorpius chuckled. "You've turned into a romantic now that you're dating Cormac. I still can't believe that you're seeing him. He's rich, arrogant, pompous. It must be like looking into a mirror," he teased.

"Very funny," Draco answered. "I'll have you know that no one is as rich, arrogant and pompous as I am." He cracked a smile. "We have a lot in common, though, and I enjoy spending time with him. You are okay with him, aren't you?"

Scorpius nodded. "I want you happy and Mum has been dead a long time. It's time you move on, and maybe it's time that I did the same, one way or another."

Seeing the determination on his son's face, Draco smiled. "You're going to Finnigan's."

"I am, and when you see me there, pretend you don't. The humiliation will be easier to deal with if we can all pretend it didn't happen."

Draco chuckled. "Sounds fair, but it might not go as badly as you think." He got up, groaning. "I'm getting too old for the floor. We need to start having these heart-to-heart discussions on the couch. We have perfectly good furniture that we can use."

"Is that what you tell Cormac?" Scorpius teased.

"Are you mad? He's worse than I am. No reason to get rug burns when we have silk sheets." Draco chuckled when he heard his son groan. "When you start something, I always finish it. You should know that by now. And now, I'll let you get ready. I'll see you later."

* * *

Finnigan's had opened after the war, hidden near the Giant's Causeway on the north Antrim coast of Northern Ireland. Seamus Finnegan had run it from start. No one had thought it'd last the month, but Finnigan hadn't cared. At the beginning, it was mostly friends, mostly Gryffindors. Then many of the Dumbledore's Army began showing up. With time, anyone who wanted to be near the brave 'war heroes' made his way to Ireland. Now, St. Patrick's at Finnigan's was a new tradition. The pub was packed. All drinks served were green whether through natural ingredients or spells. The crowd had gotten so big with the years that now tents and tables were set up outside to accommodate everyone.

Scorpius arrived late and the place was already packed. It took almost fifteen minutes before he found Albus and Lisbeth, who had found a small table outside. It wasn't as loud here as it would be inside, but it also meant waiting longer for drinks. "How's my favourite cousin?" he said, kissing her cheek.

"I'm your only cousin," she answered, laughing. "About time you got here. Albus was getting impatient. People were starting to think that he's dating you and not me."

"I'm impatient because I can't start drinking without Scorpius. It's a rule," Albus said, grinning.

"That you never follow." Scorpius frowned when he looked at the drink Albus was nursing. "What is that?"

"Green firewhiskey."

"Starting with something light, I see," Scorpius answered. "I'll grab us a pitcher." With the amount of people present, it would take them forever to be served. "Do you want anything else while I go to the bar?"

"A night without Gryffindors?" Albus said.

Scorpius snorted. "I've already seen too many of your cousins and they are all Gryffindors."

"I keep telling him that unless he plans to disown his entire family, he'll never be rid of Gryffindors," Lisbeth said. "James is at the bar holding court, in case you were wondering. I don't know how he does it, he always has the best spot reserved for him."

Scorpius' cheeks warmed at the mention of James, and forced a smile. "He's… charming."

"He's a prick," Albus answered.

Scorpius put up a privacy spell. "If you heard anything about a prank, you'd tell me, right?"

Albus frowned. "I've always told you about them. What's this about? Has James done something?"

"He was at St. Mungo's today."

Lisbeth chuckled. "Another day, another hex. I swear he's the worst Auror in the country."

"Except he only gets hexed when Scorpius covers law enforcement emergencies. He hasn't been hexed a single time when I've been on duty," Albus answered. "So what did he do this time?"

"Nothing. He- The hex made him blurt out what he was thinking and there was a lot of what you'd expect from him andthenhesaidhelovesme," Scorpius finished.

"He said what?" Lisbeth looked at Albus. "If your brother is fucking with Scorpius, I will end him. I hope you know that."

"I'll join you. It'll make telling my family about our engagement much easier if I'm not talking to them," Albus said grinning.

Scorpius' eyes went wide. "You finally did it? And you didn't say anything?" It showed how upset he was that he hadn't even noticed the ring on Lisbeth's finger, a platinum band with a large emerald and diamonds all around. It was big and screamed Slytherin. The Potters would hate it, but Aunt Daphne and Uncle Blaise would love it. "That is a beautiful ring. I'm so happy for you. You should have told me sooner; I wouldn't have bothered you with James."

"Nonsense, you should always warn me about my brother's inanities." Albus reached over the table and squeezed Scorpius' arm. "I'll grab the beer."

Scorpius shook his head. "I think it's time I deal with this."

"Nah, it's only been seven years. Albus and I can listen to you pine for another five-" She looked at Albus. "Ten? Yes, another ten years," she teased. 

"You're a bitch," Scorpius answers chuckling. 

"But you totally deserve it," Albus put in. "I still don't get what you see in him. He's a reckless Gryffindor and an idiot who can't keep it in his pants. Pretty sure he's fucked everyone we know."

"Except me," Scorpius said with a sigh. "He's ... he's charming and smart and he can be sweet when he wants to be, and maybe this is a huge prank, but either way I have to see. Here goes nothing." He forced a smile and walked away. 

Lisbeth looked at Albus. "We're never getting that beer, are we?"

Albus laughed before calling a waiter over and ordering a pitcher.

* * *

Scorpius had to fight his way to the bar, but once he got close enough, he didn't have to wonder where James was. There was a circle of people, drinking and laughing, and while that might have been a normal sight at Finnigan's, the mix of people made it obvious that they weren't friends, but something else held them together, namely one James Sirius Potter. Still, he pretended not to have noticed as he pushed through the last few yard and finally reached his goal.

"A pitcher," he half-screamed to be heard over the noise, before looking sideways. His eyes met James'. The other man tensed and Scorpius smiled a little. 

"Sorry, ladies and gents, and I use the terms very loosely considering who's present." James' words started another round of laughter. "I must take a break, use the loo, have a fag and Seamus will have my hide if I smoke inside. I know you'll be sobbing in my absence, but rest assure that I'll return promptly to make your day better."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, but everyone else was cheering and clapping as if James had given the greatest speech in history. He wished he could blame it on the alcohol, but people became daft around James even without the help of a drink or two. Then again, he was just as daft, because when James walked away, he forgot all about the beer and followed him.

James went outside and walked to the back of the pub where few people would venture. "Following me?"

"Running away?" Scorpius answered.

"I don't run away," James spat out.

"Really? Because that's what you've been doing since this afternoon. You were ready to leave St. Mungo's before I could remove the jinx, or are we pretending that it didn't happen?" Scorpius moved closer. James' hesitance made him bolder, dispelling his doubts about a possible prank. "If that's your plan, it won't work, because I don't want to pretend."

"I'm not having this discussion here."

"Fine." Scorpius closed the distance and grabbed James' hand, before Apparating to the gates of the manor. He stepped through them and then Apparated to his room. "Fun fact of the day: the anti-Apparition spells prevent anyone from Apparating on the estate, but once you go through the gates, the spells recognise anyone with Malfoy blood and allows them to Apparate. I hope that little story was enough to stop any ranting, if not, what would you like to drink? We have anything you want, even if it's not green."

James frowned. "What in bloody hell is wrong with you? First you kidnap me, then you ramble on about Apparition. Are you mad?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, but went to the trolley and poured two glasses of firewhiskey. He handed one to James. "This is hardly a kidnapping, considering that you're free to go, and I brought you here so we can talk without you worrying about your reputation."

"Do you really think that I care if people see me talking to a Slytherin?" James asked.

Scorpius laughed. "Merlin, no. We all know you shagged plenty of them. I thought you were worried about what people would think if they heard us talk about love. Such a pesky idea. Unthinkable, really. Or was I wrong?"

James cleaned his glass and put it down. "I have no idea what's wrong with you tonight, but I'm not playing whatever game you want to play. I'll see you around."

Scorpius stood where he was, deciding what to do or say. He could pretend that he was making fun of James' revelation and say nothing. It'd be payback for past pranks, but he simply couldn't do it. His father was right: it was time that he took a chance. When James moved past him, shoulders bumping against each other, he didn't turn but spoke up. "I've been in love with you for years."

James stopped in his tracks. "You're lying. I don't know why, but-"

Scorpius snorted. "You must be an idiot if you think that I'm lying." He finally turned around. James hadn't moved, still facing the door. It looked like Scorpius would have to make the first, second and possibly the third move too, because all of James' bravery seemed to have disappeared. He stepped closer and put an arm around James, pressing his chest against James' back. "I'm _not_ lying, James. I didn't bring you here to take the piss, but to talk, like adults, where no one can interrupt us."

"Albus would say that I'm incapable of acting like an adult." James turned around and put his hand on Scorpius' hips. "Why didn't you say something before? You must have known that I kept coming to St. Mungo's because you were there. Some of those hexes were ridiculous. Did you really think that I got them in the field?"

"I didn't know," Scorpius answered, defensively. "I was too worried with keeping you alive to think about how you got hexed. How did you get hexed if not at work?"

"Fred, usually. He knows and he's been helping." James grinned as if it were the most hilarious thing in the world.

"Let me get this straight. Instead of telling me, you decided that the bravest course of action was to have your cousin hex you routinely so we could meet, and Fred, being the Gryffindor he is, agreed." He shook his head. "This is why Albus says you can't be an adult. Was today Fred's idea, too?"

James laughed. "No, that was just bad luck on my part. We really were out on a call and these stupid kids got me because I didn't think they were a danger."

Scorpius grinned. "I wouldn't call it bad luck." He leaned in slowly. His eyes fluttered in time with his heart, before pressing their lips together. A sigh of relief escaped him as years of waiting melted into that one kiss. "I've been waiting for so long."

"Should have said something," James answered with a matching grin.

"You're the brave Gryffindor, remember? It's your job and duty to do something completely reckless to make your house proud, instead you made me do all of the work," Scorpius complained, but he was smiling.

James pretended to think it over, before nodding. "How's this for completely reckless? I want to be with you and I don't care who knows it and what the papers say."

Scorpius chuckled. "You live life like you fly your broom. From zero to sixty in under ten seconds. Mind you, I'm not opposed, but are you ready for that? You can't even go to a St. Patrick's party without a crowd of admirers."

James shrugged. "It's just a show. You know that."

"How about all of the people you shag? Those aren't for show, and there are… too many, James. I can't- I won't put up with that, I care too much about you, and it's hard enough to watch you go from wizard to witch without caring who they are right now. I couldn't do it if we were together."

James cupped Scorpius' cheeks and kissed him tenderly, their lips meeting again and again in a gentle and teasing game, and when he pulled back, James was smiling brightly. "I've wanted you for years, Scorpius, and I haven't taken the chance because of your friendship with Al. I didn't want you to turn me down and make things weird, and that's why there have been so many people. I don't need them if I have you. So do you want to be completely reckless and go public?"

Scorpius grinned. With two Apparitions, they were back at Finnigan's, finding their way back to Albus' table. 

"Hey, where's my pitcher?" Albus asked.

Scorpius raised his eyebrow at the empty pitcher that was sitting on the table. "I forgot the beer, but I brought back my boyfriend," he said instead.

Lisbeth grinned. "About time! And look, our second pitcher is arriving. We can toast to not having to listen to Scorpius pine anymore."

James put an arm around Scorpius and kissed his neck. "Were you pining?" he asked, his lips brushing against Scorpius' ear.

"Of course not. Malfoys don't pine." Scorpius smiled, ignoring the laughter from his friends. Life was too good to get upset today and St. Patrick's had brought them luck.


End file.
